


Dear Evan Hansen One Shots: Requests Open

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots! I've never done this before, but I thought it would be fun to accept One Shot requests! Details for what I write/what requests I'll accept are in Part 1 :)
Relationships: Will update as requests come in
Series: Dear Evan Hansen One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757371
Comments: 43
Kudos: 6





	Dear Evan Hansen One Shots: Requests Open

Hiiii guys! So this is a bit of a fun thing I've been thinking about doing for awhile - Or, I hope it's gonna be fun! 

I've decided to open up to DEH one-shot requests because I thought it would be a fun way to interact with you guys :) I'll also occasionally be posting my own one shot ideas (because I have a small number of them I've been thinking about writing).

So, I'm Trash for TreeBros, but I also really love Conguel, Kleinphy, BandTrees, and Galaxy Girls. I'm basically open to writing an ship from DEH that's legal (no incest, pedophilia, etc).

I... Am now officially open to smut requests? You can learn more here -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192966

I don't mind writing cross-overs with other Broadway characters but I might not be great at those? Depends on who you ask the cross-over to be with. I know BMC is a popular cross-over for the DEH fandom, but - don't kill me - I haven't actually seen all of BMC. So I can't do that one yet, sorry :( I'll try to watch it at some point so I can, though!

So, yeah... This is a bit scary to post (because I probably won't even get any requests?), but I'm also excited! Leave a comment on this post with your suggestions! Also please mention if you do or don't want to be tagged in the one-shot when I post it :) 

***If you send a suggestion for something I'm already planning on putting into a future fic, I'll let you know :) Or if it's something I'm really not comfortable writing. ***

Anyway, I'm done rambling. Please submit your requests!! :)


End file.
